Armor Blitz
Armor Blitzes are the high performance war machines piloted by players of Armor Blitz Online. Overview The Armor Blitz is a highly advanced, usually bipedal combat mech that is the main weapon of combat utilized by pilots in Armor Blitz Online. The appearance of Armor Blitzes can vary wildly due to the degree of modularity and personalization that come with them, though the base frames are usually very similar and are attributed to their Armor Type. Armor Blitzes are groung based machines and as such prioritize moving quickly and in all directions on a 2D plane, being able to maneuver and change direction extremely quickly with the use of pulse thrusters attached to various surfaces, and allowing them to move in any direction while also being able to continue an attack, though Flight Units exist that can allow some units to jump higher and even hover and glide some distances, though outright flight is impossible. Armor Class An Armor Blitz's Armor Type refers to the classification of its base frame, and comprises the "Armor" name in the term Armor Blitz. There are four Armor Classes to choose from, and a Blitz's Armor Class determines its performance statistics as well as the armor and weaponry they can carry. L-Armor L-Armor, or Light Armor represents the lightest variant of the Armor Blitz. They are also generally the smallest and can accomodate the least amount of weaponry due to their size. They are, however, also the fastest of all the Armor Types, and are especially adept at hit and run tactics, being able to carry heavy weapons despite their small size for extremely quick flanking maneuvers that can devastate enemy lines before returning to their lines, or allowing them to saturate a target area while strafing at high speed to avoid enemy fire. Their speed is necessary due to the fact that their armor is the weakest of all the Armor Classes, with their agility being their primary method of defense. L-Armors can also utilize Flight Units to a greater degree than all other types, being able to jump and glide higher and farther with their lighter weight, allowing them to further excel in vertical attacks. M-Armor M-Armor, or Medium Armor, represents the majority of Armor Blitzes seen. They are the most modular of all the Armor Classes, and can accept the widest variety of weaponry and armor, with individual performance stats of M-Armors varying wildly compared to the other Armor Classes. They are capable of carrying loadouts that suit a wide variety of missions, and can be customized heavily for anything a pilot desires. Though not as fast as L-Armors or as durable as H-Armors, the M-Armor provides a great balance between the two, offering decent agility and armor statistics without sacrificing their excellent performance across the board. They are also capable of making limited use of Flight Units, allowing them an extra degree of vertical mobility, but due to their extra weight are unable to effectively hover or glide like L-Armors can. H-Armor H-Armor, or Heavy Armor, represents the heaviest and most powerful standard Armor Blitzes available. They are capable of carrying the most powerful weapons and the most durable defenses, acting more like mobile fortresses in their own right. In contrast to the L-Armor's defense of speed, the H-Armor sacrifices all agility in order to be as durable as possible, capable of tanking shots that would otherwise cripple an M-Armor or outright destroy an L-Armor. Being the heaviest of the standard Armor Classes, they are also the slowest, and are particularly vulnerable to higher speed frames flanking them, though some H-Armors provide so much close fire that an approach is not recommended even with a speed advantage. Even so, they are best used as a bulwark in a frontal assault, or supported by multiple faster units that are capable of engaging a force attempting to maneuver around it, or by another H-Armor capable of covering the back, essentially turning two H-Armors into an impenetrable circular phalanx. F-Armor F-Armor, or Fortress Armor, represents the rarest and most powerful Armor Blitzes, being classified differently from the L, M and H-Armors. They are outright superweapons that take multiple people to crew, and are a terrifying force on the battlefield, requiring an obscene amount of firepower to bring down just one. Due to their high operational costs and multiple crew requirements, they are generally fielded only by powerful groups or factions and not owned by individuals. Hybrid Armor Hybrid Armors refer to an Armor Blitz that doesn't fit as neatly into a single Armor Class. This Armor Class is almost entirely comprised of heavily modified Armor Blitzes that were customized by individual pilots to suit their unique style of combat. The designations of a Hybrid Armor consist of the original Armor Class designation followed by the Armor Class designation of the Class that it has come to resemble. For instance, an M-Armor that has been heavily modified to be lighter and faster to more closely compare to an L-Armor will receive the designation M/L. An H-Armor that has been likewise modified to more closely resemble an M-Armor will receive the designation H/M, and an L-Armor that has been modified to be stronger and carry more powerful weaponry will receive the designation L/M. Due to the linear nature of the Armor Class tiers, it is not possible to skip an Armor Class on the way up or down, meaning H/L or L/H designations do not exist. The Hybrid Armor designations are as follows: *'L/M-Armor - '''Original L-Armor modified with heavier defenses and weaponry. *'M/L-Armor - 'Original M-Armor modified with lighter defenses and higher speeds. *'M/H-Armor - 'Original M-Armor modified for even greater defenses and more powerful weaponry. *'H/M-Armor - '''Original H-Armor modified with lighter defenses and more speed and agility. Beast Armor A new type of Armor Class being developed through research of BST-Frames in an attempt to partially replicate their extreme performance with current technologies. Very few Beast Armors exist, and those that do are prototypes at best, not meant for combat. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Armor Blitz Online Terminology